Under This Sky
by Aldred Kurofer
Summary: Aku bisa mengalami semua ini berkat kau. Aku berada di sini sekarang juga karena kau. Ya, semua karena kau, Mikage! / One-shot abal yang amat panjang dan membosankan. Fiksi untuk mengenang Mikage. Warning: norak!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing unless this fiction **

**Warning(s): Modified Canon, Very long-bore one shot, Sho-Ai, MikagexTeito, slight FrauxTeito, lil bit OOC perhaps. Sa, read with your own risks!**

* * *

><p><strong>A 07-Ghost Fanfiction<strong>

**=Under This Sky=**

**by: Kuroschiffer P.**

**.**

Kutatap hamparan langit luas yang sedang berputar di atasku. Masih sama seperti biasanya. Biru indah diterpa biasan cahaya mentari serta dihiasi gulungan halus awan putih yang bersama membentuk suatu lukisan agung karya Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak. Merasa langit kali ini begitu menenangkan. Membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu. Ya, langit masih sama seperti dulu, saat pertama kali kau bertemu denganku. Di bawah hamparan langit ini, kau dan aku bertemu.

* * *

><p>"Oi kau!"<p>

Pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah terduduk diam sambil membaca buku itu merasa terpanggil. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya, kau!"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu pun bangkit berdiri. Tetap dengan raut datar dan diam. Pemuda lainnya yang memanggil pemuda berambut coklat itu pun datang menghampirinya dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke bahu pemuda itu seakan-akan mereka sudah berteman akrab.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku tak sengaja menginjak kotoran." kata pemuda berambut hitam yang sok akrab kepada pemuda berambut coklat tadi yang sampai sekarang masih saja diam.

"Jadi, cepat gerakkan tangan dan lutumu lalu bersihkan itu!" sahut teman pemuda sok akrab berambut hitam itu dengan nada sok memerintah dan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Jilat saja dengan lidahmu! Kau mantan _sklave_, bukan?" tambah teman pemuda sok akrab itu masih dengan nada congkak dan soknya.

Pemuda berambut coklat yang sedari tadi hanya diam diolok-olok oleh orang-orang congkak itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya. Berusaha menahan amarahnya.

BUAKK

Pemuda yang sedari tadi melingkarkan tangannya di bahu pemuda coklat itu tiba-tiba terjengkang jatuh akibat pukulan seseorang.

"Jilat saja sendiri! Apakah mamamu tidak mengajarimu untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat sendiri, ha?" tukas pemuda berambut keemasan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di depan pemuda coklat―membela pemuda berambut coklat tadi.

Pemuda berambut coklat bermata hijau zamrud yang tadi diolok-olok oleh sekumpulan pemuda yang kurang kerjaan itu hanya terdiam melihat penolongnya yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Sosok pemuda penolong itu begitu mengagumkan hingga pemuda berambut coklat itu tak berkedip memandangnya.

"Apa-apaan mereka? Serang!" Pemuda yang jatuh terjengkak tadi tampaknya tidak terima atas perlakuan pemuda berambut keemasan tadi. Ia pun berteriak dan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk ikut membantunya menyerang pemuda coklat dan keemasan itu.

"Heh." Pemuda berambut coklat dan keemasan itu bersiap menerima serangan pemuda-pemuda itu. Mereka pun berkelahi sampai seorang senior lewat dan melerai mereka serta menghukum mereka satu persatu dengan menaruh mereka di sel bawah tanah. Pemuda berambut coklat itu pun bersandar di balik pintu selnya yang terbuat dari batu. Ia merenungi apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia pun teringat sosok penyelamatnya yang berhasil membuatnya takjub sesaat. Lamunannya pun buyar oleh suara yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

"Hei, aku Mikage. Siapa namamu?" tanya suara yang tidak asing itu yang kita ketahui milik pemuda berambut emas yang menolongnya tadi.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari asal suara itu. Suara itu berasal dari sel yang berada di atas sel pemuda coklat itu.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu masih terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala. Menyadari tak ada jawaban dari pemuda berambut coklat itu, pemuda berambut emas tadi melanjutkan bicara.

"Aku tak terlalu peduli siapa namamu!" ujar pemuda berambut emas itu lagi dengan nada ceria. "Ayo kita berteman mulai sekarang!" sambung pemuda berambut emas itu dengan riang dan tanpa ragu.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah pemuda berambut coklat itu. Pemuda coklat itu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara Mikage, pemuda berambut keemasan itu.

"Teito." bisik pemuda coklat itu.

"Hah?"

"Teito Klein."

* * *

><p>Semilir angin yang bertiup di hamparan rumput luas ini membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Membangkitkan emosi masa lalu.<p>

Ya, Mikage. Begitulah saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku ingat bagaimana kau tiba-tiba melompat ke depanku dan membelaku. Aku ingat keberanianmu melawan anak-anak congkak itu. Aku ingat senyum pertamamu yang saat itu sangat membuatku takjub. Ya, Mikage. Kaulah orang pertama yang berhasil mengukir senyum di wajahku kembali semenjak aku tinggal di Akademi.

Semenjak itu, kita mulai berteman. Pada awalnya aku tidak terlalu percaya padamu sebab mengingat perlakuan kasar dan dingin orang-orang terhadap mantan _sklave_ seperti aku, aku tidak percaya kepada siapapun. Namun, kau berbeda. Walau kau sudah tahu kondisiku seperti ini, kau tetap mendekatiku dan tulus berteman denganku. Kau memang aneh, Mikage.

* * *

><p>"… Teito Klein dengan Mikage, … "<p>

Setelah para senior selesai membacakan pasangan untuk pembagian kamar untuk para calon militer, senior-senior tersebut meninggalkan aula, sedangkan para calon militer dipersilahkan menempati kamarnya masing-masing di barak yang tersedia di akademi itu.

"_Sa_, Teito! Kau mau tidur dimana? Di atas atau di bawah?" tanya Mikage setelah selesai menaruh barang-barangnya di lemari yang tersedia di dekat kasur bertingkat.

"Hm, dimanapun boleh." jawab Teito singkat dan masih dengan nada datar sepert biasa.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kau di atas dan aku di bawah, ya!" ujar Mikage dengan nada riang seperti biasa dan senyum manis yang senantiasa bertengger di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bermata hijau zamrud yang kita ketahui bernama Teito itu sedang berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor sambil membawa buku lebar di tangannya. Ia hendak menuju pepustakaan.

"Hei lihat! Itu 'peliharaan'nya Ketua Miroku!" bisik murid-murid di sepanjang koridor yang melihat Teito lewat.

"Kau tahu? Dia itu bekas _sklave,_ lho!" bisik murid-murid itu lagi sambil sesekali menunjuk-nunjuk Teito dari belakang. Dan masih banyak komentar-komentar sinis macam itulah yang banyak―dan biasa―dilontarkan murid-murid akademi itu terhadap Teito.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Teito pun mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk dirinya membaca dan mengerjakan tugas. Walaupun banyak meja yang tak terpakai yang ia lewati, ia tahu, tidak ada orang yang mau duduk di dekatnya. _Tidak ada kecuali satu orang._ Akhirnya Teito pun menemukan meja kosong yang letaknya cukup terpencil dan sunyi hingga ia dapat lebih berkonsentrasi.

Grek

Teito menolehkan pandangannya dari tugas yang sedari tadi dikerjakannya ke depan, sebab menyadari suara kursi kosong di depannya ditarik. Seorang pemuda berambut keemasan yang mempunyai luka gores di pipi kanannya duduk di hadapan Teito. Sama seperti Teito, pemuda bermata coklat karamel itu membawa buku lebar dan hendak mengerjakan tugas. Teito kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke tugas yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Kalau kau tetap berada di dekatku, mereka akan mengerjaimu juga." ujar Teito datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tugasnya.

"Konyol, jangan khawatir tentang hal itu!" balas Mikage tenang sambil menunjukkan senyum ramahnya yang biasa.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus Mikage. Kaget tentunya. Ada seseorang yang berkata seperti itu kepada Teito, terlebih lagi orang itu mengatakannya dengan santai dan niat yang benar-benar tulus.

Senyum setipis benang terbentuk sesaat di wajah kaku Teito.

Teito mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke buku kemudian berkata, "Aku sudah peringatkan kau."

**.**

**.**

"Nah, dengan ini pelajaran selesai. Kalian boleh istirahat!" ujar guru pelajaran teknikal praktik yang baru saja meninggalkan area pelatihan. Para calon militer atau kita sebut saja murid-murid juga mulai meninggalkan area pelatihan untuk beristirahat. Tak terkecuali Teito dan Mikage. Mereka pun berjalan bersama, hendak menuju aula luar.

"Hei, Teito! Ayo kita pergi memancing kapan-kapan, saat kita dapat waktu senggang nanti!" ujar Mikage membuka pembicaraan masih dengan nada ceria.

"Memancing?" ulang Teito singkat dengan salah satu alisnya sedikit terangkat.

"Ya! Aku tahu tempat pemancingan yang bagus!" balas Mikage semakin riang sambil berjalan menuruni tangga di samping Teito.

"Mikage!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Mikage dengan lantang dari belakang hingga kedua pemuda yang tengah menuruni tangga itu berhenti dan menoleh. Ternyata pemilik suara congkak itu adalah pemuda berambut keemasan―sama seperti Mikage, namun bermata biru yang mereka ketahui adalah pewaris keluarga Oak yang terkenal.

"Berhentilah bersikap ramah terhadap _sklave_ itu!" ujar pemuda Oak itu lagi. "Keluargamu bekerja di bawah keluarga Oak yang terkenal. Jadi, jangan permalukan aku dengan berteman dengannya!" sambung pemuda itu lagi dengan senyum dan nada yang amat congkak dan sombong.

"Ayo, Teito!" ujar Mikage sambil menaruh sebelah lengannya di bahu Teito dan berbalik mengajaknya pergi tanpa menanggapi pemuda Oak itu sama sekali seakan pemuda Oak yang tadi berbicara dengannya tidak ada.

"Oh, benar juga! Karena keluargamu bekerja untukku, hal itu otomatis membuatmu menjadi _sklave_-ku juga!" tukas pemuda Oak itu lagi menyadari dirinya diacuhkan begitu saja. Belum puas dengan perkataannya barusan, ia pun melanjutkan ocehan sombongnya lagi.

"Wajar saja jika sesama sklaves berteman ak―"

BUAKK

Pemuda Oak itu jatuh terjungkal ke belakang sebelum kata-katanya terselesaikan. Rupanya ia terjengkang disebabkan pukulan tiba-tiba dari seseorang yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya.

"Minta maaf ke Mikage!" tukas pemuda berambut coklat marah sambil mengangkat kerah pemuda Oak yang sedang terbaring itu.

"K-kau! Kau berani memukulku!" ujar pemuda Oak itu bergetar tidak percaya sambil memegangi sebelah pipinya yang memar. Sedangkan kedua teman pemuda Oak yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang pemuda Oak itu hanya ternganga kemudian kabur melihat kejadian itu.

"Minta maaf!" tukas Teito lagi, masih kesal dengan pemuda Oak itu. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak terima seseorang yang sangat baik―pada dirinya―dan tulus seperti Mikage diolok-olok oleh manusia congkak macam pemuda Oak itu. Teito pun bersiap melayangkan tinjunya lagi kepada pemuda Oak itu, namun tubuhnya ditahan Mikage hingga ia tak bisa bergerak.

"Tidak! Kau tidak harus menyia-nyiakan tinjumu hanya untuk makhluk seperti dia!" ujar Mikage masih sambil memegangi Teito―berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu.

Teito hanya tersengal sambil menunduk. Ia tersengal sebab menahan amarah tentunya. Amarah yang sangat jarang muncul dalam dirinya. Amarah yang meluap-luap sebab teman baiknya diejek oleh orang lain.

Teman?

Ya, Mikage adalah teman pertama sekaligus teman baik Teito sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Pluk

"Terima kasih ya, Teito." ucap Mikage lagi sambil tersenyum hangat sembari menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Teito, masih dalam posisi Mikage merangkul Teito yang tersengal dari belakang.

* * *

><p>Kali ini angin berhembus sedikit kencang hingga menimbulkan suara berisik jubah putihku yang melambai-lambai. Cahaya matahari yang sedari tadi bersinar terang menyilaukan, kini tertutup awan tebal nan besar hingga menyebabkan hampran rumput luas itu menjadi gelap sesaat. Lagi-lagi, membangkitkan perasaan masa lalu.<p>

Kau tahu, saat itu aku begitu kesal dan marah hingga aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Aku marah. Dirimu yang begitu ramah dan baik, diejek dan diolok-olok begitu saja oleh manusia-manusia congkak itu.

Walaupun begitu, kau masih bisa tersenyum dan menenangkanku. Kau yang begitu hangat, mampu mencairkan hatiku yang sudah lama tenggelam di kegelapan dan dinginnya malam. Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, Mikage. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi temanku. Terima kasih karena selalu berada di sisiku. Terima kasih karena selalu menenangkanku. Ya, terima kasih banyak, Mikage.

* * *

><p>Angin semilir bertiup pelan. Langit pun sama membosankannya berapa kalipun pemuda itu menatapnya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu sedang duduk sendirian di atas atap akademi militer sambil bersandar pada tembok ventilasi udara. Lagi-lagi, menyendiri. Pemuda itu hanya duduk terdiam dihadapan langit yang berputar di sekelilingnya.<p>

"Hei, Teito! Aku tahu kau pasti ke sini." ujar sebuah suara yang memecah keheningan di sekeliling pemuda bermata hijau zamrud itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut keemasan bermata coklat baru saja muncul di belakang Teito. Pemuda ceria yang belakangan ini setia menemani Teito. Dialah Mikage.

"Ayo kita makan siang bersama!" ujar Mikage lagi sambil berjalan ke arah Teito dan membawa sekantung plastik penuh. Ia pun duduk di samping Teito.

"Terserah." balas Teito datar sambil kembali menatap langit yang terhampar di sekelilingnya dan meminum sekotak susu.

"Susu? Dimana sisa makan siangmu yang lain?" tanya Mikage heran. Tentu saja ia heran. Bagaimana bisa kenyang hanya dengan sekotak susu?

Prek

"Ha?"

Teito menunjukkan setoples penuh obat-obatan kecil berbentuk tablet dan kapsul. Ia pun membuka tutup toples itu dan mengambil beberapa obat dan langsung meminumnya.

"Oi, oi! Benda macam apa yang kau makan?" tukas Mikage kaget dan sontak meloncat berdiri sambil merebut toples yang ada di tangan Teito.

Mikage pun mengangkat toples itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di badan toples.

"Hm? Protein penguat,… Vitamins, Besi,…" eja Mikage sembari membaca tulisan-tulisan itu.

"Ha-ah!~ Kukira ini narkoba atau semacamnya!" ucap Mikage lega sambil menghela napasnya.

"Aku mendapat semua nutrisi yang kubutuhkan dari ini." jelas Teito tenang sambil mengambil kembali toples obatnya dari tangan Mikage.

"Kau butuh makanan yang lebih dari ini, kalau tidak kau tidak akan berkembang!" ujar Mikage sambil merogoh kantung plastik yang tadi ia bawa. Ia pun lekas mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata adalah makanan.

"Apa kau tak punya yakisoba, roti yakisoba, atau nasi yakisoba?" tanya Mikage tanpa jeda sambil menyodorkan semua yakisoba yang ia punya ke depan wajah Teito.

Teito yang kaget mendengar dan melihat yakisoba-yakisoba Mikage tepat di depan wajahnya hanya berkedip kemudian berkata, "Aku hanya tidak lapar hari ini. Hanya itu."

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." sambung Teito lagi. Mikage yang mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu hanya terdiam sesaat dan menaruh kembali yakisoba-nya ke dalam kantung plastik yang tadi ia bawa.

"Kau bolos di tiap kelas kecuali di kelas latihan praktik, 'kan?" tanya Mikage tenang. "Pagi ini kau bahkan tidak masuk di semua kelas." sambung Mikage lagi masih dengan nada tenang.

"Hm, lalu apa yang kau lakukan pagi ini, eh Teito?" tanya Mikage lagi dengan nada dan raut wajah heran. "Apakah kegiatan yang kau lakukan itu berhubungan dengan kau tidak makan apapun?"

Setelah selesai mengeluarkan semua pikirannya, Mikage pun memberi kesempatan Teito untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Teito yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu hanya terdiam sesaat. Ia mengingat apa yang ia lakukan tadi pagi, yaitu berlatih fisik dengan menghabisi para tahanan negara. Akhirnya, Teito membuka mulut, hendak menjawab.

"Hal itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu." ujar Teito pelan sambil menundukkan kepala. "Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri." sambung Teito lagi.

"Tidak! Hal itu jelas banyak berhubungan denganku!" tukas Mikage sambil mencengkram lengan Teito. "Kau pikir aku dapat membiarkanmu begitu saja saat kau sedang seperti ini?" tukas Mikage lagi tepat di depan wajah Teito.

"Ayo!" ajak Mikage sambil beranjak berdiri dan menyeret tangan Teito agar ikut bersamanya.

"Oi!" protes Teito tetapi tidak didengarkan oleh Mikage.

Setelah berberapa saat berlari sambil berpegangan tangan, mereka sampai di kantin tempat murid-murid akademi biasa mendapat dan memakan sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam. Mikage pun membawa Teito ke meja tempat Mikage biasa mendapat makanan.

Brakk

"Nek, tolong pastikan dia makan banyak! Dia itu pendek dan kurus seperti lidi." ujar Mikage sambil menggebrak meja itu. Ia berbicara kepada nenek yang biasa memasak makanan di kantin itu. "Dia bilang dia tidak lapar, tapi apakah kau punya sesuatu yang mudah untuk dicerna? Seperti yakisoba?" tanya Mikage lagi kepada nenek kantin itu.

"Kalau kau terlalu sering makan yakisoba, maka kau akan berubah menjadi bodoh!" jawab nenek kantin itu. "Ya ampun, itu bukanlah makanan yang sempurna, kau tahu?" jelas nenek itu lagi.

Mikage hanya ber-'o' mendengar penjelasan nenek itu tentang yakisoba.

"Kau memang terlihat pucat. Tunggulah, aku akan siapkan bubur untukmu!" ujar nenek kantin itu lagi setelah melihat tubuh Teito yang memang pucat, kurus, dan pendek.

Lalu mereka berdua pun duduk di meja terdekat. Tak lama kemudian, bubur Teito pun jadi. Teito hanya melihat makanan di atas nampannya dalam diam, kemudian mengangkat sendoknya dan melahap bubur itu.

"Enak, bukan? Kau beruntung, Teito!" ujar Mikage senang dan riang tepat di depan wajah Teito setelah melihat Teito menyuap buburnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Teito sedikit kaget dan memundurkan kepalanya.

"Nah, mulai sekarang, ayo kita makan bersama!" ujar Mikage lagi masih dengan wajah ceria dan nada riang.

"Hah?"

"Kita bisa makan yakisoba atau yakisoba atau yakisoba! Ada milyaran jenis yakisoba yang berbeda, kau tahu?" ucap Mikage senang sekali hingga orang-orang di kantin menoleh ke arah dua sahabat yang kelihatan amat girang itu. Setelah mendengar semua ocehan ceria Mikage, Teito terdiam sejenak.

Tes

"Oh?" Mikage berhenti bicara setelah melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu. "Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja, Teito?" tanya Mikage cemas melihat sahabatnya tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata di hadapannya.

Teito pun berbalik, tidak mau dirinya yang memang meneteskan air mata, terlihat oleh Mikage.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Jangan lihat aku!" tukas Teito sedikit bergetar menahan air matanya sambil mengusap wajahnya―masih dalam posisi membelakangi Mikage.

Mikage yang melihat hal itu sedikit tercengang. "Apa bubur itu enak sekali hingga membuatmu menangis?" tanya Mikage takjub.

"Nek, aku mau bubur ini juga!" teriak Mikage kepada nenek kantin yang membuat bubur Teito.

* * *

><p>Dulu aku selalu berpikir kalau makan itu hanya mengkonsumsi nutrisi yang dibutuhkan. Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau makan dapat mengisi kekosongan dalam diriku. Lalu, mengapa kau sangat senang saat aku memakan bubur itu? Sangat senang seperti kau yang memakan bubur itu sendiri. Mengapa? Sampai sekarang aku masih tak mengerti kebaikanmu. Mengapa kau begitu baik terhadap diriku yang seperti ini?<p>

Hamparan rumput yang sedang kududuki ini berdesir perlahan, ditiup angin yang kembali berhembus lembut. Aku kembali menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas, ke langit biru cerah yang selalu mengingatkanku tentangmu. Mengingatkanku akan hangatnya dirimu. Mengingatkanku akan kecerobohan dan keceriaanmu. Mengingatkanmu akan kegigihanmu. Mengingatkanmu akan janji kita.

Ya, janji pertama kita yang tak akan pernah kulupakan.

* * *

><p>"Kelas hari ini selesai." ujar guru berambut putih panjang. Murid-murid pun satu persatu beranjak keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali Mikage dan Teito. Mereka berjalan menuju aula besar, dimana semua penghuni akademi dapat melihat langit dan pasukan militer yang sudah resmi dari balik tembok kaca aula yang besar, terbang menggunakan pesawat khusus.<p>

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Teito? Kau terlihat menakutkan." ujar Mikage membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka. Raut wajahnya sedikit cemas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok." jawab Teito singkat sambil terus menatap ke depan.

"Apa kau takut untuk ujian besok, eh?" tebak Mikage asal sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tentu tidak." jawab Teito tegas sambil melayangkan gulungan kertas yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke wajah Mikage.

Tiba-tiba di atas aula itu, melintas sebuah pesawat militer besar yang dapat dilihat dengan amat jelas dari aula itu. Semua murid yang berada di aula itu terdiam sejenak dari kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Terkagum-kagum serta takjub melihat pesawat militer yang sedang lewat di atas mereka. Tak terkecuali Mikage dan Teito.

"Hei, Teito. Kita akan mengendarai pesawat itu jika kita lulus ujian besok." ujar Mikage sambil menatap pesawat itu dengan amat takjub. "Aku akan bertarung untuk Empire dan melindungi keluargaku!" ujar Mikage lagi dengan yakin. "Kita harus lulus, Teito!" ucap Mikage tanpa ragu dan masih dengan nada riangnya.

"Keluarga, huh?" ulang Teito sedikit malas sambil melirik Mikage.

"Oh, kau masih saja tak ingat apa-apa tentang keluargamu, ya?" ucap Mikage dengan nada sedikit cemas sambil berbalik ke arah Teito.

"Tidak… Tapi, terkadang aku mendapat mimpi yang aneh." jawab Teito pelan sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Pandangannya sedikit tidak yakin.

"Mimpi? Mungkin itu ingatan masa lalumu." ujar Mikage tenang menanggapi ucapan Teito. Namun, seraut wajah sedikit antusias tetap tercermin di wajah Mikage.

"Hm, mungkin juga. Aku sendiri juga tak terlalu yakin sebab aku memang tak ingat semua kenangan masa laluku." tanggap Teito sama tenangnya dengan Mikage sambil menoleh ke arah Mikage. Terlihat sekali kalau ia malas dengan topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"Tapi kau tahu, Teito? Kalau kau berhasil mendapat semua memorimu, kau―"

"Banyak rumor kalau di ujian akhir nanti akan banyak murid yang meninggal." potong Teito sambil berjalan ke depan meninggalkan Mikage di belakang. "Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, tapi _kau _harusbersiap-siap!" lanjut Teito sambil berhenti melangkah dan berbalik ke belakang sambil menunjuk Mikage dengan tegas dan dengan nada menantang.

"Heh, mengapa hanya _aku_?" tanya Mikage balik sambil tersenyum menantang. Ia langsung melupakan topik pembicaraan mereka tadi.

Teito pun balas tersenyum menantang. Mereka pun berjalan menuju halaman belakang, tempat yang terpencil, kosong, dan sunyi hingga menjadikan tempat itu tempat latihan yang amat sempurna bagi mereka. Sesampainya di tempat itu, mereka pun bertarung. Pertarungan zaiphon tentunya.

"Serang aku dengan sungguh-sungguh, Mikage!" teriak Teito memprovokasi Mikage sambil bersiap mengeluarkan zaiphonnya.

"Berhentilah melamun, eh Teito!" balas Mikage sambil berteriak dan ikut mengeluarkan zaiphonnya.

Mereka berdua pun melompat maju dan saling menabrakkan zaiphon mereka, yang kemudian pecah menjadi kepingan. Teito langsung bergerak cepat membentuk zaiphon lagi dan melayangkan tinjunya ke bahu Mikage. Mikage pun tak kalah cepat, ia langsung membuat zaiphon pelindung di sekitar bahunya hingga zaiphon keduanya bertabrakkan lagi. Kini giliran Mikage yang melayangkan tinju zaiphonnya ke perut Teito, namun hal itu tetap dapat diatasi Teito dengan cara yang sama. Mereka pun terus bertarung seperti itu dengan imbang.

Mikage pun melompat mundur dan bersiap membentuk zaiphon lagi. Mikage lalu menembakkan zaiphon itu ke arah Teito. Teito yang melihat itu dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Kemudian ia dengan cekatan melompat ke belakang Mikage hingga Mikage sendiri tak menyadarinya. Teito langsung memanfaatkan hal ini untuk mengurung leher Mikage dengan zaiphonnya.

"Oh! Baiklah, aku menyerah!" ucap Mikage menyadari dirinya sudah tak dapat bergerak lagi.

Teito pun membatalkan zaiphonnya hingga pecah berkeping-keping dan membebaskan leher Mikage. Teito dan Mikage perlahan mendarat di atas tanah.

"Phew! Kau terlalu kuat, Teito! Bahkan pasukan tentara Empire pun tak mempunyai orang-orang sekuat dirimu!" ujar Mikage yakin setelah melihat hasil pertarungan mereka.

"Tentara, huh? Aku rasa mereka cukup punya banyak orang-orang kuat di sana." jawab Teito tenang sambil merapikan sarung tangannya.

"Hm, tapi aku sangat yakin kalau kau itu istimewa, Teito!" ucap Mikage lagi. "Aku hanya… merasa seperti itu." tambah Mikage riang yang sukses membuat Teito terdiam sesaat dengan iris sedikit melebar.

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah tidur, Teito?" bisik Mikage dari kasurnya. Di barak itu, murid-murid yang lainnya sudah tertidur lelap. Mungkin agar stamina tubuh mereka siap untuk ujian besok.

"Belum." jawab Teito yang juga berbisik pelan dari kasurnya.

"Kita mungkin akan dimasukkan di unit yang berbeda saat kita bergabung ke dalam pasukan, kau tahu?" ujar Mikage lagi masih dalam posisi telentang di kasurnya.

"Iya…" ucap Teito pelan. Terdengar sedikit nada sedih dari ucapannya barusan.

"Pastikan kau menulis surat untukku, ya!" ujar Mikage sambil menutup matanya. "Sebab kau teman terbaikku selama ini." lanjut Mikage masih dengan nada pelan. Nada sedih juga dapat terdengar dari ucapan Mikage. "Kau mendengarkan, tidak?" tanya Mikage menyadari tak ada suara dari atas kasurnya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku itu _sklave_ sebelum aku datang ke sini, kan?" tanya Teito sambil menatap lurus langit-langit barak di atasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Mikage malas sambil membuka matanya dengan malas. Ya, ia malas sekali jika mendengar seseorang mengungkit-ungkit masalah Teito dulunya seorang _sklave_. Memangnya ada apa dengan hal itu? Ia sendiri tidak pernah memusingkannya, tetapi orang-orang selalu ribut akan hal itu.

"Walaupun aku mantan _sklave_, aku hanyalah _sklave_ petarung yang dilatih untuk bertarung sampai mati." lanjut Teito tenang sambil memejamkan matanya. "Miroku-lah yang telah merawatku sejauh yang kuingat." tutur Teito kembali menatap lurus langit-langit barak. Nada bicaranya terdengar serius dan juga pasrah. Teito sendiri tidak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, aku tak mengerti apapun tentang keluarga atau cinta." ucap Teito jujur dan dengan raut muka yang datar. Mikage masih terdiam mendengarkan ucapan sahabatnya itu dengan serius.

"Tapi kurasa memiliki teman sepertimu sama dengan keluarga, cinta, atau semacamnya..." Pandangan Teito melembut sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah kasur.

Tiba-tiba dari samping pembatas kasur Teito, muncul kepala keemasan yang sedang tersenyum amat senang sambil meneteskan air mata. Teito tentunya terkejut melihat hal ini.

"E-eh, k-kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Teito heran sekaligus panik sambil sontak bangun dari kasurnya dan terduduk.

"…Dasar bodoh!" jeda Mikage sambil mengusap air matanya sambil sedikit terisak. "Yang baru saja kau katakan tadi sangatlah menyentuh sampai-sampai aku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa!" lanjut Mikage masih tersenyum sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Tapi, ini pertama kalinya kau berbicara seperti ini kepadaku, jadi, aku senang sekali!" ujar Mikage riang sambil kemudian mendorong tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Teito. "Baiklah! Ayo kita mengucapkan janji persahabatan sebelum ujian utama besok!" tukas Mikage riang. Teito hanya terdiam mengamati tingkah temannya ini.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja saat kau dalam masalah di area pertarungan! Aku berjanji kepada Tuhan saat kita mati, kita akan mati bersama." ucap Mikage tegas sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke depan Teito. Iris hijau zamrud Teito melebar. Teito yang melihat ini tentu saja senang, terkejut, terharu, dan semacamnya mengetahui ia mempunyai teman baik seperti Mikage.

"Jika kau bersumpah seperti itu, maka aku akan bersumpah seperti itu juga untukmu!" ucap Teito sama tegasnya. 'Tuhan, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Mikage!' tambah Teito dalam hati.

Mereka berdua pun menyatukan kepalan tangan mereka dan saling bersumpah satu sama lain. Keyakinan kuat terpancar dari sorot mata mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>Saat itu perasaanku bergetar hebat. Aku amat senang kau berjanji seperti itu, Mikage. Kau tahu, betapa aku amat bersyukur bertemu denganmu. Betapa aku amat beruntung menjadi teman baikmu. Betapa aku amat terharu mendengar sumpahmu. Betapa aku amat menyayangimu. Betapapun aku memikirkanmu, aku tak akan pernah bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu, Mikage. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengerti semua perasaan yang berputar di hati dan pikiranku. Ya, Mikage. Aku bersedia melakukan apapun untukmu.<p>

Tetapi, tiap kali kuingat saat itu, saat kau menolongku keluar dari Akademi, hatiku selalu menangis. Amat bersalah tentunya. Baru saja aku berjanji akan melindungimu, aku tak bisa tepati itu. Baru saja kita akan melangkah bersama menuju masa depan yang indah, aku menghancurkan hal itu. Karena aku, kau menderita. Karena aku, kau tak bisa memenuhi mimpimu. Karena aku, kehidupanmu hancur berantakkan. Semua karena aku, Mikage. Maafkan aku.

* * *

><p>"Maaf, Mikage…"<p>

"Kurasa aku tak dapat memegang janjiku kepadamu lagi." lirih Teito pelan sambil tersenyum pahit dan penuh kesedihan.

Mikage yang melihat sekeliling Teito penuh dengan cipratan darah dan tubuh tentara bergeletakkan tak sadarkan diri, hanya terdiam dengan iris mata yang melebar. Amat terkejut tentunya, melihat teman terbaiknya mampu melakukan semua ini. Mikage pun membulatkan tekad dan mengepalkan tangannya. Sorot matanya memancarkan keterkejutan, kesedihan, dan keyakinan. Ia pun langsung menarik tangan Teito dan menyeretnya berlari meninggalkan sel tahanan Teito tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Berhenti! Mikage!" teriak Teito protes sambil terus berlari di belakang Mikage. "Aku tak mau melibatkanmu dalam hal ini!" tukas Teito lagi sambil berusaha menahan tarikan Mikage.

"Bodoh! Kau mau mati, hah?" bantah Mikage sambil terus menyeret Teito meninggalkan area tahanan. "Tidak ada yang pernah selamat melawan Ayanami!" tukas Mikage lagi sambil terus berlari. Garis wajah Mikage sangat jelas mencerminkan kegelisahan serta kecemasan. Namun sorot matanya sangat tegar dan yakin akan jalan yang sudah ia pilih. Raut wajah yang baru pertama kali Teito lihat dari seorang Mikage.

"..Hh-hah…hah… Aku mencuri pesawat Hawkzile tadi dan meninggalkannya di sana! Sekarang cepat!" tukas Mikage sambil sedikit tersengal sambil terus menarik tangan berlumuran darah Teito tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Mikage!" sergah Teito masih tak terima.

"Lari saja! Dan berusahalah untuk tetap hidup! Jangan coba kau cemaskan hal yang lain!" bantah Mikage lagi sambil terus berlari dan menggenggam tangan Teito erat. Dari genggaman tangan tersebut, dapat Teito rasakan kecemasan Mikage akan dirinya.

Teito hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus berlari di belakang Mikage. Air matanya tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Sedih, haru, khawatir, semua bercampur jadi satu dalam dadanya hingga terasa sesak sekali. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya pasrah dan berharap keajaiban akan terjadi.

'Tuhan, jika Kau benar-benar ada, aku mohon dengan sangat! Lindungilah Mikage!'

Mereka berdua terus berlari melewati aula besar untuk mencapai Hawkzile. Setelah mereka hampir mencapai balkon luar, dua tentara muncul menghadang mereka.

"Kalian berdua, berhenti!" teriak salah satu tentara itu sambil menyilangkan tongkat senjata yang mereka bawa.

Teito dan Mikage yang melihat dua tentara itu tidaklah berhenti berlari. Mereka terus berlari menuju tentara itu. Setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat dengan tentara itu, Teito melompat melewati dua tentara itu sambil membawa Mikage. Setelah mereka mendarat di ujung balkon, Teito mengunci tubuh Mikage dari belakang dan menempatkan pisau tajam di leher Mikage.

"Mundur! Atau akan sandera ini akan kubunuh!" gertak Teito kepada dua tentara itu agar mereka tidak mendekat. Dengan napas yang masih tersengal, ia berdiri di belakang Mikage dan bertindak seolah ia memang sengaja menculik Mikage.

"Mikage, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menjadi kriminal juga!" bisik Teito pelan saat tentara itu sibuk memanggil bantuan. "Aku harus melarikan diriku sendiri."

"Teito…!"

"Mikage…kita akan terus menjadi sahabat, 'kan?" bisik Teito lagi masih sedikit tersengal. Nada sedih dan cemas terdengar jelas dari kalimat Teito barusan.

Mikage menghela napas sesaat dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Kemudian ia tersenyum puas seraya berkata, "…Tentu saja."

"Sekarang pergi, Teito!" perintah Mikage masih dalam bentuk bisikan tentunya. Setelah terdiam sesaat, Teito langsung melompat ke atas pembatas balkon, mendorong Mikage dengan kasar, dan melompat turun, menuju Hawkzile yang Mikage maksud.

Ia pun menaiki pesawat itu dan meninggalkan Akademi tempat ia belajar, berlatih, mendapatkan sahabat terbaik serta mengerti arti dari perasaan, keluarga, dan cinta. Semua itu ia dapat dari _satu_ orang. Satu orang yang sangat berpengaruh bagi Teito. Orang yang sangat ia sayangi… sekaligus ia cintai.

Hamparan rumput yang kududuki ini kembali berdesir. Desirannya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya sebab angin yang berhembus pun amat sangat kencang. Gulungan awan hitam tebal mulai menjalari langit luas di atasku ini. Tanda sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Sangat nostalgia. Begitulah pikirku saat kembali menatap langit yang gelap.

Aku belum sempat menepati janjiku padamu. Aku belum sempat melihatmu meraih mimpimu. Aku belum sempat membalas semua kebaikanmu yang tak terukur itu. Bahkan aku belum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang baik untukmu. Ya, Mikage. Banyak hal yang belum sempat kau lihat. Banyak hal yang belum sempat kau dengar. Dan… banyak hal yang belum sempat kau rasakan.

Dan yang terpenting, kau belum sempat mendengar perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, Mikage.

Dua pemuda berambut coklat dan keemasan sedang terbaring di kasur _single_-nya masing-masing. Di malam yang sunyi dan agak larut itu, mereka berdua masih belum tertidur. Tidak, lebih tepatnya mereka tidak bisa tidur. Mereka berdua hanya berbicara pelan dalam keheningan di ruangan kecil gereja itu sambil tetap berbaring di kasurnya masing-masing.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti, Mikage?" tanya pemuda bermata hijau bernama Teito memecah kesunyian yang sempat tercipta setelah mereka membicarakan masa lalu mereka.

Mikage tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia terdiam agak lama. Terkesan sekali kalau ia menyimpan beban yang amat berat dan tak mau Teito mengetahuinya.

"…Teito, dengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan padamu." ujar Mikage dengan nada lirih sambil beranjak dari kasurnya dan berdiri di depan kasur Teito. Ia pun mencengkram bahu Teito dan mensejajarkan wajahnya ke wajah Teito agar Teito hanya fokus kepada Mikage.

"Pertama, jangan menjadi musuh Imperial Army! Balas dendan tidak pernah berdampak baik bagi semua orang. Membunuh seseorang yang kau benci tak akan meredakan rasa sakit." ujar Mikage tegas dengan sorot mata yang sulit Teito tebak. Teito hanya terdiam sambil menatap lurus mata Mikage.

"Tetaplah melihat ke depan. Ikutilah jalan yang cerah, bukan kegelapan!" lanjut Mikage masih dengan nada dan sorot mata yang sama. Membuat Teito sedikit risih dan penasaran.

"Kedua, kau boleh saja tidak menerima begitu saja kebaikan orang lain dan membuka hatimu terhadap orang lain begitu saja, tetapi ingat, kau adalah teman terbaikku!" ucap Mikage tegas masih sambil menatap lurus mata Teito sambil memegangi kedua bahu Teito.

"Kau selalu ada dalam doaku! Jangan lupa kalau aku akan selalu bersamamu!" ujar Mikage pada akhirnya masih berdiri di hadapan Teito dan memegangi bahunya.

Teito yang mendengar hal ini tentu saja senang dan terharu. Tetapi, kali ini ia tidak menunjukkan rasa senangnya tersebut sebab ada satu hal yang amat mengganggunya hingga rasa senang tersebut berganti menjadi sedih dan risih.

"Mengapa kau memberi tahu hal ini tiba-tiba?" tanya Teito pada akhirnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hal itu terdengar seperti… kau akan meninggalkanku…" tambah Teito lagi dengan amat lirih. Banyak pertanyaan dan perasaan yang sulit Teito jelaskan saat itu, tetapi hanya kalimat tadilah yang dapat keluar dari mulut Teito.

Mikage terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Teito. Kemudian ia hanya tersenyum seperti biasa seraya berkata, "Apa yang kau katakan? Kita akan selalu bersama, 'kan?" sambil melepas bahu Teito dan melangkah balik ke kasurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

"_Sa_, selamat malam, teman baikku!" ucap Mikage dengan nada santai khasnya sambil menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Teito yang masih terduduk diam di pinggiran kasurnya hanya menatap Mikage dengan bermacam-macam pikiran dan perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan aku, Teito…"

"Aku memang teman yang menyedihkan!" lanjut Mikage lirih sambil terlihat menahan rasa sakit dalam dirinya. Teito yang melihat ini tentunya terkejut dan cemas. "Apa yang kau ka―"

"Aku punya permintaan." potong Mikage. "… Permintaan terakhir." ujar Mikage sambil sedikit menunduk. "Terakhir?" ulang Teito tak percaya sekaligus mulali takut apa yang dicemaskannya menjadi nyata.

"Tolong… tolong bunuh aku!" pinta Mikage amat lirih sambil menunduk serta keringat dingin mejalar di pipinya.

Kedua iris Teito melebar seketika. Degup jantungnya seakan berhenti sesaat mendengar tiga kata itu meluncur dari mulut sahabat serta orang yang amat disayanginya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Mikage!"

"Ya, kau bisa, Teito! Kalau tidak, aku akan―" ucapan Mikage terhenti tiba-tiba saat rasa sakit yang Mikage rasakan sedari tadi kembali menyerang.

"Kau kenapa, Mikage? Kau terluka?" tanya Teito cemas sambil menyentuh lengan Mikage. Sebelum ia menyentuhnya, Mikage langsung menepis tangan Teito dan berteriak, "Jangan menyentuhku!"

Mikage mundur sambil memeluk lengannya dengan tubuh bergetar sambil berkata lagi, "Cepat bunuh saja aku!" dengan lantang dan suara bergetar. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu!" tukas Teito tak kalah lantang dengan raut amat heran di wajahnya. "Apa yang terjadi, Mikage?"

"Ayanami." jawab Mikage pelan. Kemudian Mikage mulai merasa kesakitan lagi yang teramat sangat hingga ia berteriak sekuat-kuatnya. Teito yang melihat hal itu hanya terdiam dengan iris mata kembali melebar. Cemas tentunya.

"Lari…Teito!" lirih Mikage lagi sambil menahan sakitnya. Sorot matanya terlihat amat memohon. Teito masih terdiam di posisnya, tercengang melihat Mikage yang kelihatan amat menyedihkan.

"Teito, saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, hatiku selalu dipenuhi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan…" tutur Mikage pelan dan lirih sambil menatap lembut Teito. "…Itulah mengapa aku memintamu untuk pergi." Lirih Mikage lagi dengan sorot mata amat sedih. "Larilah…sebelum aku menyakitimu…" pinta Mikage dengan raut wajah yang amat menyedihkan.

Teito masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata sahabat terbaiknya itu. Iris matanya masih melebar tak percaya. "Ayanami bahkan menggunakanmu…"

"Teito, aku menyayangimu…"

Teito masih terdiam menatap Mikage dengan tatapan terkejut dan tidak percaya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mencegah Mikage.

"Selamat tinggal, Teito…" ucap Mikage pelan sambil tersenyum hangat untuk terakhir kalinya. Mikage langsung merentangkan satu tangannya dan membuat zaiphon. Tidak seperti biasanya, zaiphon Mikage kali ini berwarna merah. Zaiphon merah tersebut langsung ia lepaskan ke arah Teito.

Teito yang amat terkejut melihat hal itu melompat menghindar hingga zaiphon itu terkena boneka Castor yang sedari tadi bersembunyi. Iris matanya melebar, memancarkan rasa terkejut, cemas, dan sedih. 'Tunggulah, aku akan menolongmu, Mikage!'

**.**

**.**

Iris Teito melebar melihat makhluk apa yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Makhluk berjubah hitam tinggi membawa sabit besar seperti Dewa Kematian. Makhluk itu baru saja menyelamatkan Teito dari serangan Mikage―atau lebih tepatnya serangan Ayanami.

Teito masih terduduk sambil menatap terkejut melihat makhluk itu dari belakang. "K-kalau kau adalah Dewa, tolong selamatkan Mikage!" ujar Teito lantang sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah makhluk itu, memohon agar makhluk besar di depannya itu mau membantunya.

Makhluk yang menyerupai Dewa Kematian itu tetap berdiri di depan Teito sambil menatap lurus Mikage yang dikendalikan monster bernama Ayanami itu. Makhluk itu terkejut saat mengetahui satu sayap Kor yang muncul di punggung Mikage ternyata perlahan-lahan melahap sisa jiwa Mikage.

"Brengsek, kau mengendalikan tubuhnya!" geram makhluk itu marah setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada diri Mikage. Tentu saja makhluk itu menggeram kepada orang yang mengendalikan Mikage.

Makhluk itu pun bersiap mengayunkan sabitnya ke arah sayap Kor itu. Sebelum ia sempat mengayun, Teito lebih dahulu mencegahnya.

"Tunggu! Mikage… Dia masih hidup!" tukas Teito penuh permohonan sambil mencengkram bagian bawah jubah makhluk itu, sebab ia tahu kalau sayap itu dipotong, Mikage akan mati. Air mata mulai mengalir di wajah penuh luka Teito. Luka bekas pertarungan dengan Mikage yang dikendalikan.

"Teito Klein." Suara yang Teito ketahui milik Ayanami menginterupsinya. Teito lantas menoleh ke asal suara itu masih sambil mengeluarkan air mata. "Dia sedang perlahan-lahan menangis, dengan penuh kesakitan dan mengenaskan." lanjut suara itu dengan penuh penghinaan dan merendahkan.

"Jiwanya akan merasa kesakitan selama-lamanya… dan tidak ada harapan untuk pensucian!" tambah suara pria kejam itu sambil tersenyum merendahkan. Teito yang mendengar kenyataan itu ternganga dengan iris mata melebar dan tidak percaya. Tidak, dia tidak percaya kalau hal ini nyata.

'Sialan, jika aku menggunakan sabit ini, dia…' gumam makhluk itu kesal. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Kemudian tangan Mikage memegang sabit panjang di depan tubuhnya itu dan mengayunkannya tiba-tiba tanpa makhluk itu sadari hingga sayapnya terpotong. Makhluk itu dan Teito sama-sama terkejut melihat hal barusan. Teito amat terkejut hingga ia hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Jika kau membenciku, datanglah dan balas dendam kepada pasukan militer, Teito Klein." Suara Ayanami kembali menggelegar, terdengar dari tubuh Mikage.

"Ayanami!" tukas Teito geram.

"Zehel, apa sabit itu baik-baik saja? Takdir benda itu adalah kembali padaku suatu hari nanti. Gunakan itu dengan hati-hati." ucap Ayanami lagi dengan angkuh sebelum melepaskan jiwa Mikage yang hanya tinggal sepertiganya.

Setelah Mikage terlepas dari pengaruh jahat Ayanami, iris Mikage kembali ke warna semula, coklat karamel yang menenangkan. Mikage pun tersenyum hangat kepada Teito. Senyuman hangat terakhir dari seorang sahabat.

"Mikage!" teriak Teito keras sambil berlari menerjang menghampiri Mikage yang masih berdiri lemas diantara reruntuhan ruangan itu beserta sayap-sayap putih―seperti sayap malaikat―yang berjatuhan di sekitar Mikage.

"Mikage! Jangan pergi!" teriak Teito lagi lantang sambil berlari susah payah menuju Mikage. Teito pun menjulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh Mikage saat jarak mereka tinggal sedikit lagi.

'Kita telah berjanji!' gumam Teito sambil melompat memeluk Mikage. Merasakan kehangatan Mikage untuk terakhir kalinya. 'Kita telah berjanji kita akan mati bersama!' gumam Teito lagi dalam sedih dipelukan Mikage.

Mikage pun memeluk erat Teito sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum ceria dan riang khasnya. Tersenyum hangat sambil memeluk Teito untuk terakhir kalinya. Ditengah gemerlapan sayap malaikat yang berjatuhan itu, dua manusia berpelukan erat, saling menghantarkan rasa syukur, kebahagiaan, dan kehangatan. Saling menumpahkan rasa kasih sayang yang meluap-luap di antara mereka.

Teito tersenyum lega mengetahui ia masih bisa menyentuh Mikage. Masih bisa memeluk Mikage. Masih bisa melihat senyum lembut Mikage yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya. Ia pun memeluk Mikage lagi, ingin benar-benar memastikan bahwa Mikage baik-baik saja.

Namun, kenyataan tak berpihak pada Teito.

Perlahan tubuh Mikage mulai menghilang dalam dekapan Teito seiring banyaknya sayap yang menjatuhi mereka. Tubuh Mikage menghilang, bersamaan dengan cahaya menyilaukan yang sedari tadi menyinari mereka, menyebabkan Teito hanya memeluk udara kosong.

Teito hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke atas, ke arah Mikage perlahan menghilang. Irisnya melebar, namun ia hanya diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya terdiam menatap cahaya kosong dengan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Perlahan ia jatuh tertunduk di lantai itu. Tenaganya seakan tersedot hingga ia tak mampu berdiri. Dadanya sesak oleh berbagai perasaan yang meluap-luap, yang tak mampu ia keluarkan.

Hanya air mata kesedihan yang terlihat mengalir deras di wajahnya.

* * *

><p>Tes<p>

Setetes air jatuh menyentuh pipiku. Rupanya langit mulai menurunkan bulir-bulir keberkahannya. Perlahan hujan terus melebat hingga hamparan rumput di sekelilingku basah. Aku masih terduduk diam di hamparan basah tersebut. Menatap langit gelap dengan mata berkaca-kaca ditengah hujan lebat yang mengguyur habis seluruh tubuhku. Terpa angin hujan yang menusuk tulang tidak membuatku menggigil sama sekali.

Ya, aku justru menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Ditengah hamparan rumput luas yang sunyi dan tenang aku duduk. Dibawah siraman air berkah dari Tuhan aku menatap langit. Menyelami dan meresapi kembali kenangan yang telah kita ukir bersama.

Menyenangkan? Sangat. Membuat rindu? Tentu saja. Pahit? Memang. Menyesal? Tidak.

Aku tidak menyesal bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak menyesal mengenalmu. Aku tidak menyesal menjadi temanmu. Aku tidak menyesal berbagi apapun denganmu. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintaimu.

Ya, tak ada satu pun bagian dari dirimu yang membuatku menyesal.

Perlahan pula langit mulai berhenti meneteskan berkah-Nya. Seiring dengan awan putih cerah berputar menggantikan awan gelap suram tadi. Awan itu juga membawa kembali sinar matahari yang menerangi hamparan rumput luas yang masih basah itu. Kilauan bulir air yang tercipta di hamparan rumput itu menambah kesan indah dan mengagumkan. Aku masih saja menatap langit yang kini sudah cerah sepenuhnya.

"Burupya!"

Aku langsung menoleh mendengar ocehan makhluk merah muda menggemaskan yang mirip sekali dengan dirimu. Fyulong itu berdecit dan berjalan ke arahku. Saat makhluk itu sampai di bawah kakiku, aku pun mengangkatnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kau sudah kembali, Mikage?" tanyaku lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Pya!"

"Oi, _Kuso Gaki!_ Kenapa kau basah kuyup begini, ha?" Seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik terlihat sedang berjalan ke arahku. Terlihat sekali kalau ia heran sekaligus marah melihatku basah kuyup begini.

"_Kuso Gaki ja nai!_ Kau lama sekali, Uskup Mesum!" tukasku kasar sambil memberikan pandangan kesal. "Kau bawa Mikage ke mana saja, eh?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Ya sudahlah, ayo kita lekas berangkat saja ke Distrik 2! Kau tak mau bermalam di jalan, 'kan?" ucap pria bermata biru yang bernama Frau itu balik dengan sama kasarnya. Terlihat sekali ia ingin menghindar dari pertanyaanku tadi.

"Huh, bilang saja kau habis membeli majalah-majalah mesum!" gerutuku sambil menaiki Hawkzile di belakang Frau sambil tetap memegangi Fyulong reinkarnasi Mikage itu.

"He! S-sudah k-kubilang, i-itu bukan urusanmu, _Kuso Gaki!_" ucap Frau terbata dengan sedikit rona merah terlihat di pipinya. Kentara sekali kalau ia berdalih.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" tukas Frau pada akhirnya sambil menerbangkan Hawkzile-nya dan mengendarainya membelah langit luas. Aku pun melingkarkan kedua tanganku ke pinggang pria di depanku ini. Menjaga keseimbangan agar tak terjatuh.

Ya, kini aku berada di dekat langit biru yang luas ini. Terkena langsung cahaya mentari yang menghangatkan ini. Seakan berada di dalam dekapan hangatmu. Terkena langsung angin kencang yang terus menabrakku sepanjang perjalanan ini. Seakan kau sedang menyentuhku. Aku memejamkan mata dan menghirup napas panjang. Berusaha merasakan kehadiranmu.

"Burupya!"

Aku sontak membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah Fyulong yang tengak berada di bahuku sedari tadi. Seulas senyum kubiarkan terkembang di wajahku.

"Ya, Mikage! Aku tahu kau selalu ada di sisiku!" ucapku lembut sambil membelai bulu-bulu halus nan hangat Fyulong menggemaskan ini dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ha? Kau bilang sesuatu, _Kuso Gaki_?" teriak Frau tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Sudah, mengemudi saja sana yang benar!"

"_Kuso Gaki _cerewet!"

"Uskup Mesum cerewet!"

"Huh!"

Lagi-lagi senyum terkembang di wajahku. Aku bisa mengalami semua ini berkat kau. Aku berada di sini sekarang juga karena kau. Ya, semua karena kau, Mikage!

'Terima kasih, Mikage!'

"Burupya!"

* * *

><p><em>Melewati bintang, keberanian, dan kenangan<em>

_Aku mencari jejakmu_

_Aku berdoa agar kau beristirahat dalam damai selamanya_

_Ini barulah bagian tengah dari mimpi_

_Dengan sayap yang tetap tak dapat terbang_

_Aku berlari ke atas bukit_

_Ketika aku tak lagi menapaki jalanan_

_Aku memejamkan mata dan tetap melangkah pergi_

_Melewati mimpi, cinta, dan perasaan_

_Aku mencari jejakmu_

_Pergi meninggalkan cahaya kekekalan_

_Dengan kedua sayap kuatmu_

_Semoga kau meraih cinta sejati_

* * *

><p><strong>=Fin=<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**A/N: **__Yep! Ini fiksi pertama saya di fandom ini. Dan saya juga masih newbie di FFn ini. Jadi, maklum yah kalau jadinya abal banget! /plak. Banyak typos mungkin soalnya saya males periksa lagi. Oh iya, puisi itu hasil translate-an saya dari Raggs Requiem, gomennasai kalau saya salah translate /desh. Ya, saya sedang AMAT terobesesi sama anime ini hingga memutuskan membuat canon MikaTei yang menurut saya sangat… ah, pahit-pahit manis (?) Oke, saya akhiri saja A/N tak berguna ini. (_ _)_

_**.**  
><em>

**Akhir kata, review sangat diharapkan!~**


End file.
